


Silver Hair

by NekoAisu



Series: Inspired by Art [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Yuuri with two 'u's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/NekoAisu
Summary: Viktor had cut his hair years ago. He had sat down in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors and watched as chunks fell with every clumsy snip. He still didn't know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of danibonbon's amazing art:  
> http://danibonbon.tumblr.com/post/153879775561/tonights-episode-left-me-in-tears-i-love-this

"I used to have hair down to my waist, long and wavy like the ocean," Viktor began, nostalgic and quiet in a way that was not himself. Yuuri just nodds ever so slightly, sleepy and sated as Viktor runs a comb absentmindedly along his scalp. "When I was younger, I had long, silver hair. I never wanted to cut it."

Yuuri mumbles something of a sigh in agreement, remembering how it shimmers in the old recordings of Viktor’s programs on YouTube, bright and ethereal under the arena’s lights.

"'I looked otherworldly,' they said, 'like a nymph.' It was my trademark." Viktor keeps brushing Yuuri's hair, watching as the strands are swept backward neatly by the tines. "I loved hearing that sort of praise."

"Why'd you cut it, then?" Yuuri slurs, nearly nodding off in his chair. He cracks open his eyes and blinks the sleep from them, vision blurry without the assistance of his glasses. He can’t quite make out Viktor’s expression, but he can feel his husband’s tension. 

Viktor just fixes his stare on their reflection in the mirror. His voice is light with laughter when he jokes, "Why? Are you implying that I am not, in fact, charming with short hair?"

Yuuri flushes a charming shade of pink and reaches upward, pulling Viktor down for a chaste kiss. “You know I didn’t mean it like that," he whines, smiling softly at his husband. 

"I do," Viktor replies, “but I love flustering you, Yuuri. Now, let me finish my story.” He gestures with the comb a little as he talks, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair instead of the plastic tool. “I wanted to surprise people. I was bored,” he admits, taking in a deep breath before admitting, "so... right before a championship, I cut it off. Yakov was  _ so  _ pissed."

Yuuri laughs and it’s a bright sound. “Your fans nearly had an aneurysm, too, you know!”

"I felt nothing but relief, though,” Viktor admits. “I know it was impulsive, but I don’t regret it.”

He remembers the audience’s cheers when he stepped on the ice that day. It’s a memory bathed in light brighter than the silver and gold of him standing proudly on the podium. They’ve lapsed into silence when he comments, "I like surprising others, making them wonder what’s coming next. I’m terrified of stagnating, Yuuri.” It’s said with a surprising amount of levity for the weight of the confession.

"You're not boring, Viktor,” Yuuri chides. “Even if you only skated one routine for the rest of your career, you’d still make it into a new experience every time.” 

It’s a comfort to hear. 

"I believe in you, Yuuri,” Viktor promises with a fond smile, leaning down to pepper his love’s face with kisses. “I  _ especially  _ believe that you’ll get gold again this time, right?”

Yuuri groans, chuckling. “I wish my self confidence was as unshakable as your confidence in me.”

They laugh together, resplendent in each other’s company. There is no space between them where doubt can fester. 

They are safe side by side. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, please!  
> Any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
